Angel or Demon
by anySuzuki
Summary: Los demonios no se pueden tocar, y él tiene una marca en su mejilla. ¿Un demonio que ha sido tocado o solo un angel herido? Katsura piensa en el niño que conoció y el Hitokiri del que todos hablan.


_Disclaimer: Así como no me pertenece Harry Potter –véase mis demás fics- tampoco me pertenece RK. Para mi desgracia, otra cosa que no me pertenece y que solo utilizo a modo de entretenimiento… bla bla bla.__Thanks SiriusFan13, for inspiring me with your great fics. (yeah, my english sucks sometimes) Here we go! __Digo, aquí vamos. Disfruten de los personajes de Nobuhiro Watsuki que tomé prestados para este oneshot._

…**Angel or Demon…**

Si se hubieran molestado en levantar la mirada, hubieran notado que todas las noches que seguían a la entrega del sobre negro, el demonio regresaba a la posada con su gi y su hakama llenos de sangre. Quizás algunos sí lo hacían pero de inmediato regresaban sus miradas a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo con anterioridad, o sacaban un pendiente de la nada. Todo con tal de no sostener su mirada frente al demonio vestido de niño.

El caminaba de noche, los soldados del Choushuu Ishin Shishi rara vez lo sentían atravesar el lugar, mucho menos lo miraban. Quizás ya era un sentimiento mutuo donde tanto como él y los demás, trataban de evitar la presencia del otro. Como si el simple contacto pudiera maldecirlos. Los soldados en verdad estaban muy asustados. Él los conocía mejor que nadie y aún así no podía culparlos de esos sentimientos hasta cierto punto hirientes, su espada se estaba convirtiendo en un arma mortífera y precisa. No necesitaba de los comentarios de Iizuka o recordar las palabras de Shinsaku, él estaba observando la pequeña transformación día a día.

Cuando se enteró de que había recibido un corte en la mejilla, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el hombre que lo había causado y cómo había pasado todo. Por la información que recibió, nada le pareció más extraño que las palabras de su Hitokiri:

-_Su habilidad en sí no era nada, pero su deseo de vivir… era increíble-_

Las mismas palabras que Iizuka había reportado.

Y ahora pensaba un poco, deseando que sus hombres se dieran cuenta de quién era el joven que salía por las noches a hacer el trabajo más difícil de todos.

Lo señalaban y susurraban sobre él como un demonio. Un demonio que se ocultaba en las sombras de la noche y terminaba su trabajo en un silencio expectante. Un niño que había dejado de ser niño desde hacía tiempo atrás, cuando su katana se había manchado de sangre por primera vez y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera podía ser tratado más, de acuerdo a su edad.

Pero no solo debían basarse en las apariencias.

El demonio de Kyoto seguía siendo humano, la marca en su mejilla lo demostraba. Los demonios no se ven, no se tocan. No los puedes escuchar o saber si existen o no. Y ese muchacho caminaba, respiraba y comía al igual que todos en la posada. Sentía al igual que cualquier ser humano de la ciudad, incluso podía ser más sensible de lo que cualquiera sospecharía.

Si no fuera así ¿Por qué se les había unido? ¿Por qué quería moldear el camino a una era donde todos pudieran vivir en paz? A costa de su vida, de su juventud arruinada. Él hasta ahora había sido el único que se mantenía por el camino que lo había llevado hasta lo que era. Si, era un poco aterrador e increíblemente ágil con las espadas. Pero así era él. Sus habilidades no venían por pactos con fuerzas invisibles, si no de largos años de entrenamiento y dedicación, que ahora servían para abrirles el camino a la victoria.

Ese no era un demonio.

Era un muchacho que trataba de sobrevivir, protegiéndose de los demás de una manera dura. Siendo lo que los demás decían de él para que lo dejaran de molestar y no tener que lidiar con nadie. Llevándose un poco de respeto, enmascarado con el miedo que todos reflejaban a su presencia.

La noche estaba calmada y no podía dormir. Fue entonces cuando decidió caminar dentro de la posada tratando de despejar un poco su mente, escuchando algunos ronquidos de sus hombres al pasar.

_¿Por qué no podían ver la inocencia de Kenshin?_

Siguió caminando pensativo hasta que un extraño Ki se plantó en la entrada de la posada. Evitó moverse o hacer el menor ruido al sentir la hostilidad de quien fuera que estuviera fuera. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el peligro parecía haberse desvanecido hasta que alguien entró sigilosamente, evitando hasta el mismo sonido de su agitada respiración.

Y lo vio.

La imagen del temor de sus hombres, la pesadilla de los habitantes de Kyoto, Hitokiri Battousai. Retuvo el aliento con esa simple imagen. No pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar sentir por un momento lo que sus hombres describían. El demonio que visitaba la tierra por las noches, llevándose a todos aquellos infortunados que estuvieran en su camino.

-Himura-san…- la voz hizo que ambos saltaran un poco sorprendidos en sus lugares.

Okami apareció de la nada, con una expresión seria y cruzada de brazos. Una de sus cejas levantada a manera de pregunta.

Katsura hizo todo lo posible para no ser descubierto. Se hizo hacia atrás en la oscuridad de ese pasillo, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir viendo esa escena.

El joven pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, borrando –al menos en ese momento- los últimos rasgos del Hitokiri que la ciudad temía. Y parecía el mismo niño asustado e inocente que hacía tiempo había llegado a la posada. A pesar de su hakama ensangrentada y de su rostro cansado, Kenshin le dirigió una forzada sonrisa de inocencia a la mujer que seguía esperando algo.

-Llegas tarde hoy, Himura-san- le dijo un poco severa al joven.

_-¿Lo está regañando?- _pensó con una sonrisa el comandante escondido.

-Gomen nasai, Okami-san- el joven se inclinó un poco, realmente apenado. La mujer se dio por satisfecha.

-A tu habitación, Himura-san. No quiero que duermas tan tarde hoy, eres un joven en pleno crecimiento y sabes lo que opino sobre…-

Ella comenzó a andar de nuevo por el pasillo que había llegado. Kenshin dudó por unos segundos en seguirla, pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando decidió obedecerla. Pero miró sobre su hombro, hacia atrás. Seguramente pensando en las vidas que había tomado esa noche, en la nueva lluvia de sangre por las calles de Kyoto.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos uno segundos.

-¡Himura-san!- no había sido un grito del todo o los hombres que dormían se hubieran levantado con la Katana en mano. Pero fue un susurro lo suficientemente peligroso para que _Hitokiri Battousai _se encogiera de miedo y siguiera de inmediato a la mujer, con una sonrisa más sincera en su rostro.

Katsura lo vio perderse, al igual que Okami. No se escucharon más palabras después de eso.

Quizás había creído por unos momentos, las palabras de sus soldados. Creyó ver entrar al demonio por las puertas de la posada. Pero al mismo tiempo había visto caer el disfraz y ver al joven emerger con una sonrisa sincera. No como aquella vez que lo conoció, no la sonrisa de un inocente niño. Pero sí la sonrisa de un ser humano que no se había convertido en un asesino sin control, sin sentimientos.

Un ángel vengador, que luchaba… entre muchas cosas, contra su demonio interno.

Y podía pasar esa escena como una pesadilla. Omitiendo el hecho de que creyó ver a Hitokiri Battousai.

Katsura conservaba sus esperanzas hacia ese muchacho.

* * *

_Es mi primer fanfic-oneshot de Rurouni Kenshin, así que me gustaría saber qué piensan._

_anypotter_


End file.
